Everything Put Together Falls Apart
by TwilightTeamDILF
Summary: Bella has come to a crossroad, where she must choose the correct path in which she wants her life to go. To the left, is an adventure of her sexuality, filled with lust and excitement. Full description in entry.


**Title:** Everything Put Together Falls Apart

**Genre:**Drama/Erotica

**Coupling:** Carlisle/Bella

**Rated: M **for dark themes and graphic sexual acts and language.

**Summary: **Bella has come to a crossroad, where she must choose the correct path in which she wants her life to go. To the left, is an adventure of her sexuality, filled with lust and excitement. To the right, is a fairy-tale that holds the promise of a future filled with hope, love, and a family. Along her journey she has a battle between what her body craves, and where her heart leads. In the end which Cullen man will she choose? Or will her mistakes make that decision for her? 

* * *

"Bella, are you ready? It's five thirty, and you know my mother will have a shit fit if we're not promptly there by six," my husband yelled from the kitchen. I was sure he poured himself another glass of scotch right at that very moment.

Today just happened to be Sunday. The Cullens had a ritual where we all had dinner over at Carlisle and Esme's. She expected you to be there at six, accepting no excuses as to why you might be late. We had learned this from a great example known as Emmett. He had left many Sundays, rubbing his ass from the paddle. I shit you not, that woman bent a grown man over her knee and whooped him. She was one crazy bitch.

"Coming," I yelled from the bathroom. I looked myself over one more time in my full length mirror. _Yep, just right_. I gave the ladies a little squeeze, perking them up, satisfied that they were looking exceptionally good tonight in my little bustier top with my skinny jeans and my 'fuck me' pumps.

I turned off the light in the bathroom, met my husband in the kitchen, and quickly poured myself a shot of Tequila. I drank it down, enjoying the feel of the burn as it traveled down my throat and poured myself another. If I had learned anything, it was to always go to dinner with the Cullens already a little intoxicated. I noticed Edward giving me the stink eye from my side. I quirked my eyebrow at him, as if to say, "don't say shit about my drinking when you just drank half of a bottle of Scotch." He shook it off and pulled me into him, kissing me nice and hard.

"You look delectable tonight, baby," he purred in my ear.

I grazed his jean-covered crotch with the palm of my hand, feeling his dick grow beneath it. "You don't look half bad yourself, stud." I gave him a little squeeze, then turned on my heel and headed for the front door. After opening the door, I noticed he still hadn't moved from his spot in the kitchen. I turned my head and looked over my shoulder, wiggling my ass. "You coming lover boy?" I threw my best sex kitten look at him.

He walked over to me, grabbed my ass, and gave me a little push out the door, locking it behind him. We got into his Audi R8--one of the perks of my husband being a district attorney. We made our way down the road, but as soon as we hit the freeway I remembered that I had left my purse back at the house. "Shit," I cursed under my breath. "Edward, turn around. I left my purse back at the house."

"What? Come on, Bella, you can go one night with out it. If I go back, we'll be late. I refuse to have my mother bend me over her knee like I'm five years old again," he pouted, and it was the cutest fucking face that he made. It got to me most of the time, but not this time.

"Edward, my phone is in my purse, and I'm on call tonight. I need to have it with me." He groaned, and I could tell by his face that he was going to put up a fight about this.

"Bella, you work under my father. If the hospital needs you, they will call him. They know about our Sunday rituals." He increased the speed of the car, weaving in and out of traffic, and I knew he wasn't turning around. That man must've been terrified of Esme's spankings.

I sighed. "Fine. Give me your phone, so I can call the hospital and let them know." He gave me that damn smirk that I just wanted to slap and kiss at the same time. Ugh…sometimes he frustrated me so damn much. I called the hospital and let them know that if they needed me, I'd be at Dr. Cullen's home. I now regretted not taking two different cars, just in case I did get called in.

Even though Edward hadn't relented and turned around, we still arrived one minute late. _Great! She is going to go bat shit. Everyone else is here. Just my luck_. Edward turned to me and had a scowl on his face. "It's your fault. You took too long getting ready. Now I'm going to fucking hear it from mother dearest herself."

I feigned a look of shock. "Me? Please, you were the one that got home late today. What was it now? Oh, let's see. Was it that slut, Jessica, needing you to work today? Or did you just go there for a good fuck?"

His face looked slightly disgusted and a little hurt. "Bella," He pinched the bridge of his nose. "If I just wanted a good fuck, I would call up Rosalie."

I choked a little on my saliva and burst out into a fit of giggles. Only Edward could make me laugh when I'd accused him of cheating. "That's just plain nasty, Edward. She's your sister-in-law, for fuck's sake. She sucks Emmett's dick on a daily basis."

He shrugged his shoulders. "So, she's fuckhot and has an ass that would swallow up a g-string." I laughed so hard that I thought I might have even peed a little. "Now, come on, before we both get whipped."

We headed into the monstrosity that was the Cullen's home and were greeted by none other than the crazy bitch herself and Dr. McHotty. Esme was beautiful, but she was a fucking nut job. Her husband was just as hot as Edward, if not hotter. He could make my girlie bits dance with one look and had a panty-dropping smile.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you are late by one minute. Get your ass in the living room now. One spanking for the one minute you have made us wait to eat." Esme had her 'don't fuck with me' look going on.

"Mom," Edward sighed. I could tell he's trying not to piss her off. "I'm too old to be reprimanded by that paddle. One minute doesn't hurt anybody."

Her eyes grew dark and cold, and it made me even flinch a little. This woman was fucking nuts. "Don't disrespect your mother. Now, move your ass. That's two, now, say something else and I'll add another."

Edward looked at me, and I desperately wanted to save him from mommy dearest, but I was too scared myself. He scowled at me then turned, gave his mother a pout, and headed into the sitting room. "Don't look at me like that, son, you know you're my favorite."

Carlisle waited until they were out of the room before making his way to me. He pulled me in close to him and gave me a hug. Being that close to him made my head spin. To any outsider, it just looked as if it were a normal father-daughter hug. He leaned in, putting his lips very close to my ear, on the side of my face that was hidden--if anybody were to walk in. "I think you need to be spanked, Isabella." His words made my pussy drip. I shivered from his warm breath on my neck. He discretely pressed his manhood to my pelvis and bit down on my earlobe, causing a moan to slip from my mouth. "Later," he whispered, then headed into the dinning room.

I shook my head from all of the dirty thoughts that were flowing through my mind about what I wanted to do with my father-in-law. After gathering myself together, I walked into the dining room and took my usual seat. Esme, the control freak, made a seating chart. Carlisle sat at the head of the table, and conveniently, I was seated next to him. Jasper was on the other side of me, followed by Rosalie, then Esme was on the other end of the table. Across from Rosalie sat Emmett, who was next to his mother, so she could slap him for his bad manners, then Alice was across from Jasper, and finally, Edward sat across from me.

Edward walked in with a red face, like he was twelve all over again, getting spanked by his mother. I really wanted to bend her over my knee and give her a taste of her own medicine. I don't know why Edward put up with that shit. If that were my mother, I would have put her in her place a long time ago. But all of the Cullen boys were momma's boys, so they didn't ever want to disappoint her.

"Now that everyone is here," Esme said looking over to Edward. I wanted to smack that look off of her face. "Let's say grace." I internally laughed, because...really? This was one fucked up family, but they still prayed before every meal. "Emmett, why don't you do the honors this evening?" _Oh, this should be good._

"Dear baby Jesus. Thank you for my wife's hot mouth. She really knows how to su---." Esme cut him off before he finished that statement. "Emmett Cullen, if you ever want to eat at this table again, you will refrain from any profanity at this table. Only I have the right to talk that way at the table." Good lord, where were the meds for this woman?

Jasper and Edward both tried to stifle a laugh, but it slipped. Esme threw daggers their way, making them both shut up. "Now, Emmett, honey, try again." We all bowed our heads, waiting for Emmett to just fucking get on with it so we could eat already.

"Dear baby Jesus, thank you for this meal and for my mother's fantastic cooking. Amen." Esme smiled and kissed her youngest son on the cheek for a job well done. I rolled my eyes, and I saw Carlisle staring at me with those fuck-me green eyes. There was no way I was going to make it through this dinner unscathed.

"So, Isabella..." Great, Mommy Dearest wanted to make conversation. "I hear you are in good cahoots with the new doctor in town, Jacob Black?" _Oh, fuckity, fuck, fuck_….She did not just say who I think she said, did she?

I took a chance and glanced at Edward, who, at the moment, was scowling at me. I sighed and looked over at Carlisle, who also scowled at me. _What the fuck, both of them?_ _Damn her to the fiery pits of hell_. I swallowed my food and took a big sip of my wine before speaking. Everyone stared at me like I was on trial or something.

"Yes, well, we are old friends. We grew up together, actually. Our fathers still go fishing every weekend together." I took another sip of my wine and drained the glass.

"I hear he is quite the charmer around the hospital with the nurses. You wouldn't happen to be part of that group, would you?" _Oh, no she didn't._ Mommy dearest must've wanted a beat down with her own damn coat hanger.

"Are you accusing me of something, Esme?" I was not playing fucking games here.

"Of course not, honey. Just a question. You know how us women like to gossip. Anyway, I hear he is well endowed." I choked on my wine.

"Well, I wouldn't know, Esme. He is like a brother to me." I stood up and grabbed my wine glass. "Would anyone else like a refill?"

Carlisle got up from his chair. "I'm in need of a refill myself." He winked at me.

I walked into the kitchen and placed my glass down on the counter before bracing myself against the granite, taking deep breaths. _That bitch better not say another word about Jacob when I go back in there, or I will lose my coo_l. I didn't hear Carlisle follow me in but I now felt him pressed up against my back. "My wife's a bitch, Isabella. Just ignore her," he whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

He kissed the spot under my ear, which elicited a soft moan to escape from my lips. "You aren't fucking Jacob Black as well, right, Isabella?" His mouth moved down my neck, and I tilted my head to the side, giving him more room to do as he pleased. "No," I squeaked, "I only fuck you." I pushed my ass into his groin and wiggled it a bit, then moved out from under him and refilled my glass. I couldn't let him have the upper hand in this.

I grabbed my glass and turned to walk out of the kitchen when Carlisle wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me back to him. "Good. Because you know no one can fuck you like I can. Not even my son." He kissed my cheek, then let me go, giving my ass a slap as I walked out of the kitchen. In the short walk it took me to get back to the table, my glass of wine was already half empty. How did I get myself into this mess? I needed to end things with Carlisle before we got caught. I couldn't afford to lose Edward. He meant too much to me.

I sat back in my seat and sighed with relief. The subject had changed since I'd been in the kitchen. Alice was chatting away about some new clothing line she was designing. I pretended to listen, but really, my mind was in other places, until I heard Rosalie and Esme squeal. _Oh my god, she's pregnant._

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother. Well, I look too young to be one. The baby will have to call me GiGi or something like that. No Granny or Grandma here." She sipped her wine and patted Alice on the back.

This woman didn't even need to be around children, much less have a grandchild. I hated to see what that poor child went through. I shook my head out of my thoughts and got up to hug Alice. "Oh congratulations, Alice. This is so exciting. Is this why you are adding a new baby line?"

"Yes. We have been trying for a while now, and I was starting to get a little discouraged, but the doctor said I would most likely get pregnant if I wasn't stressing about it. So that's what I did. I just did other things to keep myself busy, and voila, I'm pregnant." She looked so happy, glowing already.

I kissed her, then hugged Jasper. "You're going to be a great dad, Jazz." He hugged me back. "Thanks, Bella. I'm still a little nervous about it." He chuckled.

"Bella, maybe you and Edward can start trying? You know, so our babies can be close." Alice suggested, as she pushed her food around her plate. It didn't look like she'd touched any of it.

"Well, I do eventually want kids with Edward, but right now we're just so busy with our jobs. It's just not the right timing." I received a disappointed look from my husband and a smile from his father, whom I also currently fucked.

"There's never a right time, Bella." Alice said, a little sad. "Don't you want some little Edwards and Bellas running around? Y'alls children would be beautiful." Edward spoke before I could defend my reasons.

"If Bella would work part-time at her job, maybe we could start trying to have a baby." I looked at him, and he was fucking smirking at me. I could feel my blood start to boil.

"Edward, we've talked about this. You know how much I love my job. I'm just not ready." The telephone rang before he could say anything back, and I internally rejoiced that I had been saved by the bell.

Carlisle got up to answer the phone while my husband and I were having a staring match. We'd talked about this, and he knew how I felt about this subject. I was perturbed that he would just throw me out to the wolves like that. Carlisle walked back in and grabbed his plate and wine glass from the table. "That was the hospital, Bella. They are short staffed and need you to come in. I'm assuming you and Edward drove here together?" I nodded and he continued. "I have to run by the office and finish up some paper work, so you can just ride with me." He smiled then headed back into the kitchen.

I wondered if he'd planned this. Oh well, if he had, all was well. At least I could get out of having to sit through this dinner and my husband throwing dirty looks my way all night. I got up and brought my stuff into the kitchen. Carlisle wasn't in there, so he must have been gathering his stuff together. I knew Edward had walked into the kitchen because I could feel him whenever he was near me.

"You're going into work on a Sunday, Bella?" I could hear the aggravation in his voice, which only irritated me more.

"Edward, you know I'm on call. There's nothing I can do." I finished washing my plate and put it in the dishwasher.

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his nose in my hair. "Start working part-time, Bella." His hand traveled to my stomach and rubbed tiny circles around my belly button. "So we can start a family of our own." He kissed my cheek, and he was so sincere, I choked up a little bit. _Why does he have to do this here?_

I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck and kissed him. "I want to have a family with you, Edward, I do. But not right this second. I'm still learning a lot, and if I go to part time that cuts down on my time to learn more." He groaned but didn't say anything, so I tried to change the subject. "Can I wake you up when I get home? You know, for a booty call?" I nuzzled his neck with my nose, and he moaned.

"You know you can. Come home to me soon, baby. I hate going to bed by myself." I brought my lips to his and kissed him. He deepened the kiss by running his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I granted it, and I felt his warm, wet tongue slip between my lips. We were really getting into it when we heard somebody clear their throat.

I pulled back to see Carlisle leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed looking at us, his mouth in a straight line. I mentally chastised myself for being in the current predicament I was in. Edward rolled his eyes and kissed me one more time, grabbing my ass and grinding his semi-erection into me. I was aroused and humiliated at the same time that he did this in front of his father.

We said goodbye to everbody and got into Carlisle's Vanquish. His 'pride and joy,' he called it. As soon as we had driven down the driveway, he turned on me. "I think you should pay for that little show you gave tonight. You were practically fucking my son in my kitchen."

I cleared my throat before talking because Carlisle had this weird affect on me. "He's my husband, Carlisle. If I want to fuck him, I will." He growled and oddly, it turned me on and made the apex between my legs ache to feel him.

"You don't fuck him, Isabella. You make love...or something like that." His hand moved from the shift stick to my upper thigh. His fingers danced over to the crease of my jeans near my kitty. "You only ever fuck _me_." He quickly shifted gears, and it felt like he hit turbo because my head flew back hitting the head rest at the same time his hand came back and cupped my pussy, pushing the denim seam against my clit. "I make sure to fuck you thoroughly. Only _I_ can satisfy your itch, my little nympho." I cried out in the small space of his sports car, my mind forgetting about the man waiting for me at home.

"Did I really get called in, Carlisle? Or was this part of your plan to get me alone?" I grabbed his hand that was currently residing in between my legs and brought it to my mouth, I put his pointer finger to my lips and kissed it, then wrapped them around it and sucked. Damn, just his skin tasted delightful. I was eager to taste him.

His voice was a tad bit husky, but his eyes were filled with lust. "You did get called in." Huh? Shocker. Ah well, I could give him something for the road. I unbuckled my seat belt then got on my knees and leaned over the console between us. I kissed his neck and watched how is hands gripped tight onto the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. I loved the effect I had on this man. I kissed my way to his ear and whispered, "I want to taste you." His breath hitched, and I could see the bulge in his pants.

I made my way down his chest and down to his jeans. I bent my head and lightly bit down on his denim covered cock. I heard a deep throaty moan escape his lips, and I smiled, loving the control I had right now. I unbuttoned his pants, then brought down the zipper with my teeth. I saw he had gone commando underneath those jeans. _Jesus fucking Christ. This man will be the death of me._ I darted my tongue out and licked up his shaft.

"Fucking hell, Isabella. Don't tease; put it in your mouth already." I obliged and pulled his throbbing cock out of its confines and licked the tip. I heard him hiss as I worked my magic. "Fuck, you taste so good." I took him all the way into my mouth, feeling him hit the back of my throat. I hummed, satisfied to have him there. His hand made its way into my hair, pulling it hard as he guided me to a rhythm he liked. "I love watching you bob up and down my cock, Isabella."

It didn't take long for Carlisle to release into my mouth, and I swallowed like the good girl that I was, knowing I would be rewarded from the hot doc later on. We pulled up and parked in his reserved spot with a sign that read, 'Chief of Staff, Dr. Carlisle Cullen.' As I went to pull on the handle to open the door, Carlisle's mouth was right next to my ear. "No flirting with Dr. Black and I might reward you, my little slut," the hot doc whispered, and I could feel the tightening in my stomach from his words. I nodded, got out the car, and headed inside.

My shift was finally coming to an end, and I was fucking exhausted. It was six a.m., and I should've started my normal shift, but there was no way I could work a double. Carlisle left about an hour after we arrived and headed back home to his crazy-ass wife, while my husband had to spend the night by himself. I was in the process of putting up my charts when Jacob appeared next to me.

"Good morning, Bella. You look a little tense." Jacob said, massaging my shoulders and neck. It felt so good. I couldn't help but to close my eyes and relax in his arms.

"Mhm," I moaned as he worked my tight muscles loose. "You shouldn't work so hard, Bella. I can feel the knots in your back."

I was fixing to respond until my head snapped up from a stern voice. "Isabella, in my office now."

_Crap_! I pulled out of Jakes arms, but he pulled me back to him. "What's up his ass this morning?" Jake said, rubbing my back.

I sighed. "Fuck if I know. His bitch of a wife, probably. I should go before he loses his cannon." He kissed my forehead and sent me on my way.

I walked down the long hall and made my way to Carlisle's office. My stomach was doing flip-flops the whole way there, curious as to how his mood would be this morning. I knocked on the door, waiting to be ushered in. I'd learned the hard way to not just walk into Carlisle's office. Having to leave his office with a sore ass and without climax was the hardest way to learn. Everyone here knew you couldn't just barge in there and expect him to be okay with it.

"Come in," he said from behind his desk. I walked in, and he was focused on the computer screen in front of him, not bothering to look up and see who it was. He already knew it was me. "Shut the door and lock it, Isabella." Oh crap! His voice was calm and low, but I knew behind the mask he was seething. I swallowed, saliva built up in my mouth. I locked the door then turned back around and faced him.

He typed out a couple of more things, and left me there standing, waiting, and biting my nails from anxiety. "Quit biting your nails, Isabella," he said, still not looking at me. I quickly put my hands at my side, wondering how the fuck he knew what I was doing without looking at me. "Drop the scrubs and bend over the arm of the chair." _Fuck! I'm being punished. But for what? I haven't done anything._ "Now, Isabella." His voice raised a bit higher, irritated that I'd waited so long to obey.

I pulled down my scrubs along with my underwear and bent over the cushioned arm of the chair. My ass and bare sex were staring back at his face. I heard the wheels of his desk chair move across the floor, and my heart was in overtime, waiting for his touch. I could feel his slacks press against the backs of my thighs. He bent at the waist and made his chest touch my back. "What did I tell you about Dr. Black?" he whispered into my ear harshly.

He didn't wait for a response and continued, "I wanted to fuck you this morning, Isabella. But I walked in and saw your ass rubbing all over Jacobs cock." That was _not_ what I had been doing. I thought to myself. "It's not like that." I defended myself quickly. He gave my ass a hard slap. I yelped in response. My pussy ached to be touched. "No excuses. I know what I saw. And you will have to be punished, Isabella." Ah damn. I needed some dick this morning.

His hand rubbed the spot he'd just hit, and I braced myself on the other arm of the chair for his next blow. "Count, Isabella." His hand landed on my backside, landing on the opposite side. "Two!" I cried out from the pain, but I was so aroused. His hand came down again, but this time, his fingers found their way to my sex. "Three," I panted. His fingers dipped between my folds and passed over my sensitive clit, making me squirm.

"Always so eager and wet, my little one," he purred in my ear. "But tsk tsk…you can blame Jacob Black when you leave without an orgasm today." He plunged two fingers into my aching center and made me cry out begging for more. He curled them upward touching my g-spot and kept up his ministrations on my pussy till he knew I was close. One more pump and a pass over my clit and he left me hanging, aching to climax. "I'll see you tonight at the charity auction. Now get the fuck out of my office." He gave my ass one more good slap, then I bolted upright, pulled up my scrubs, and walked out of his office, feeling deprived and a little sore.

I called for a cab and waited outside of the ER, chastising myself for not thinking things through a head of time. I should have been prepared and driven my own damn car instead of relying on one of the Cullen men to chauffeur me around. I arrived home, fucking tired from my night shift, and horny as fuck. I walked into the house to the smell of coffee. My husband had already dressed and was ready for work. Well there went my chances of getting any. My stomach growled, letting me know it had been way too long since I'd had something to eat.

"Hey, baby," Edward said, as he took a bagel out of the toaster. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed the back of his neck trying to distract him so I could be stealth and grab the bagel he had just fixed for himself. "Mhm…hey to you, too," I said, one hand running through the hair at the nape of his neck, just the way he liked it. I heard him moan, and I knew now was my chance to grab it.

I snatched it off of his plate and barely made it away from him before he caught me. "Hey, that's mine." Edward growled behind me. I ran to our bedroom tripping on the edge of the rug, my feet always failed on me like the klutz I was. Edwards arms wrapped safely around me before I was inches from hitting the corner of the bed, but he lost his balance in the process and sent us both tumbling to the floor. "Shit, Bella, fucking watch where you're going, huh? You could have split your head open." His voice was tight and controlled.

I wasn't sure if he was pissed because I took his bagel or because I was clumsy, but he didn't look happy at the moment. "Sorry," was all I said because really, there was nothing else to be said. He ran his hands through his hair, and I knew his brain was over-thinking something like it always did. So I did the first thing that came to mind, hoping it would ease his thoughts. I kissed him. His lips were still at first against mine, and it pained the ache in my heart even more. _He's still over-thinking_. I brought my hand up to his face and ran my fingertips along the stubble on his chin, and they found their way into his bronze hair. I finally felt him coming back to me.

He kissed me back, his hands rubbing up and down my arms, his thumbs lightly skimming the sides of my breasts. I internally hoped he would touch me. It felt like it had been so long since we'd last been intimate with each other. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue to meet mine and it encouraged me to move forward. My hands roamed over his chest and abs making their way down south. I could feel the bulge growing beneath his dress pants. I started to undo his belt, and that was when I felt him start to pull away again. He sighed. "I need to get to work. You should take a shower and rest before the auction tonight."

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes, but I held them at bay because he was not fucking worthy of my tears. I got up off him and the floor. I made my way to the bathroom wordlessly and without another look back at him. I felt so many emotions come over me: hurt, guilt, shame, remorse, but most of all, I was fucking pissed. I started the shower and an idea came to mind. One single word and it was fucking brilliant. _Rosalie._

After I got out of the shower and made my phone call, my head hit the pillow; I was out like a light. The whole night before and today had drained me of what was left of my body. I slept, dead to the world; nothing was coming and going. My mind was just an empty black space. I awoke to feather light kisses on my face and neck. I moaned before my eyes even opened, and I heard a chuckle, but that laugh wasn't Edward's. It was his father's.

My eyes opened and I sat up, a bit disoriented. "Where's Edward?" I asked as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked over at Carlisle and saw that he was undressing. My pussy jumped for joy at the sight before her, but my mind told me this was wrong. "What are you doing, Carlisle?"

"I want you. And I'm going to have you, NOW!." He gave a low growl and climbed into mine and Edward's bed. My eyes roamed his glorious body. How this man remained in great shape blew my mind. He saw me eyeing him and smirked. That was _the_ panty dropper smile itself. Fuck, I was in trouble. His hands moved to the hem of my beater, and I silently lifted my arms to give him what he wanted. Because no matter how much _he_ wanted this, I needed it more. "Edward called and asked me to pick you up for the auction. He's going to be running late." His soft lips moved up and down my neck. I arched my back, feeling my nipples harden against his bare chest.

"He's probably fucking that little bitch Jessica." I could feel myself getting pissed at the mere thought, but Carlisle sensed my tension and spoke the words I needed to hear. "It doesn't matter if he's fucking the whore next door, Isabella. I'm enough to fulfill your needs. After I fuck you in your husband's bed," he pinched my nipple between his thumb and forefinger making me cry out as his lips moved to my ear "I'm going to fuck you in public tonight. In the same room your husband and my wife will be in." One bite to my earlobe, and I had my first orgasm of the night.

After Carlisle finished giving me the ride of my life. We got up and dressed for the charity auction. My dress was a deep emerald green with tiny rhinestone straps that made a 'V' in the front, meeting together right below my sternum. It was backless to the top of my ass, and showed off the curves of my body. Carlisle had forbidden me to wear underwear so that he could take me whenever he wanted. Just the thought made my pussy quiver with delight.

I walked into the museum, where the auction was being held, on the arm of the Chief of Staff. Carlisle looked stunning. Despite his age, he didn't look a day older than forty. To the people who didn't know who I was, it would look like I was sucking up to the boss. To the others that knew he was my father-in-law, we looked like a family. But what nobody knew was that behind closed doors, he would flog and fuck me over his leather table.

My arm was still tucked under Carlisle's as we made our way around the large room, looking at all the tables filled with stuff to be auctioned off. I saw a beautiful, black velvet, choker with a diamond the size of a rock. I wondered how much something like that would go for tonight? We hoped to raise a good bit of money for St. Jude's. The owner of Seattle Grace walked up to the table and started a conversation with Carlisle.

"Excuse me Aro, Just a minute." I heard Carlisle say. He turned to me and whispered in my ear so no one else could hear him but me. "Look up to your right, Isabella." I kept my head straight but moved my eyes to the right and I saw a balcony that overlooked the whole museum. "Go there and wait for me." I nodded and felt myself get excited for what was about to happen.

I headed to the elevators and waited for the doors to open. The whole time my heart raced in double time, and I could feel the dampness between my thighs, anxious and waiting for attention. I stepped into the elevator and before the doors closed, I saw Edward walk in, looking handsome as he always did. I had the urge to go to him but that want disappeared as soon as I saw that little bitch, Lauren, on his arm. What the fuck was he thinking to bring her here? To my fucking benefit, for my job. The elevator doors closed, and I fucking seethed.

I walked to the balcony and looked out ahead, everything was in clear view. None of the hall downstairs was hidden. Carlisle must have thought this one out ahead of time. I scanned the room for him but didn't see him anywhere. I saw Esme flirting with Jacob. Typical, she was all over his dick. Any closer and she would've been fucking him. I saw Edward and Lauren talking to Mike and Jessica. I just didn't understand how he could do this to me? _Bella you're fucking his father. Why does it matter? _My inner voice spoke to me.

I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck, followed by wet kisses to my bare back. "You look quite fuckable tonight, Isabella," Carlisle said as he made his way down my back to the top of my ass. His lips traced my spine as he went. He dipped his tongue beneath the silk fabric into the crease of my ass. "Mmm, your ass looks delicious in this dress." My mind no longer thought of the man downstairs with another woman. I had given it fully to the man that commanded me.

His lips made their way back to my neck and up to my ear. His fingers played with the straps of my dress, pulling them down over my shoulders then down my arms, exposing my bare breasts. The suddenness of the cool air made my nipples harden on contact. "No one can see you. Just me." He reassured me as my dress fell down to my hips. My whole torso was exposed to the public eye. But I quickly wondered, if I could see them, couldn't they see me?

I felt his fingertips skim the outsides of my bare hips, onto my thighs as he pushed the silk dress down the rest of my body. I stepped out of the dress, leaving myself naked except for my stilettos. His hands roamed their way back up my body, playing every tender spot to it's finesse. I felt something soft and velvet touch the skin of my neck. But before I could question it, Carlisle explained. "When you wear this, you belong to me. It doesn't matter what the state has written on paper." He clasped the choker behind my neck and I brought my hand up and traced the pendant lying against my throat. I gasped as I felt the big diamond there, and I automatically knew it was the one from downstairs that I'd admired.

He answered my silent question for me. "I saw you looking at it. I've been looking for just the right one, and you were the one to find it. I'm enthused that you want this just as much as I do. Even your conscious craves it." He kissed my collarbone as his hands moved to my breast, cupping them. They fit perfectly in his hands. "I want you to look out over all of those people down there. I want you to watch them while I fuck you." One hand moved down the flat plains of my stomach and cupped my pussy while the other stayed on my breasts pinching and pulling my nipple. "Oh, God." I moaned out as his fingers dipped inside.

"That's it, my little slut, feel what I do to you?" He asked and I could only nod my head from being so captured by his movements. "Answer me," he demanded in my ear while he pinched my clit hard. I cried out. "Y…y…yes." I barely got it out before my orgasm rocked my body.

He didn't wait for my body to fully come down from my first orgasm before he plunged deep inside me. "Shit." I yelled out and his hand automatically came up to muffle my scream.

"Shh, be quiet unless you want me to stop. Do you want me to stop, Isabella?" I shook my head no, because lord knows no matter how deep the shit was, that I was in, I couldn't resist his cock.

"You feel so good wrapped around me." He panted in my ear. "You're so fucking wet. You like to be fucked knowing somebody could be watching you, don't you?"

I nodded my head as my teeth bit down into the palm of his hand making him curse beneath his breath. On his next thrust I threw my hips back and met him midway, making him hit deeper inside of me. "Fuck," he said before he bit down on my ear lobe. "My little kitten has turned into a tiger." He moved his hands, placed them on my hips, gripped them tightly, and held our bodies steady as our skin slapped against one another. I could feel my undoing creeping up fast.

"Grab the railing, Isabella, hold on tight but keep that fucking mouth shut or you'll pay." I obeyed, leaned over and grabbed the railing bracing myself for his blows behind me. My pussy tightened with every thrust he gave, bringing me closer and closer to climax. While I looked over the sea of people below us, one set of emerald green eyes locked with mine. And as much as I wanted to look away from him, I couldn't. He had too much of a hold on me to look away. I stared into the eyes of the man that I loved while his father fucked me into an oblivion. With one more thrust the dam broke and my body convulsed beneath the man that commanded me. My eyes closed against my will, I dove head first into the pleasure and when they reopened, the one color they wanted to see had vanished from sight.

My breathing was ragged as I came down from my climax-induced high. I guess Carlisle had more in store for me, because I felt him penetrate deeper at the same time that his finger moved to my clit. "Again," He demanded in my ear and at the harsh sound of his voice my body caved into his words, riding the high of another orgasm. "Your heart and mind might belong to him, but your body belongs to me." He bit down on my shoulder and pressed a finger against my back entrance. To my astonishment, my body was rocked with yet another orgasm, which made breathing impossible and caused my knees to go weak.

One arm wrapped around my waist supporting my weight, because Lord knows I couldn't hold my own right now. His other hand went to my hair yanking it hard, and my head fell back against his shoulder, exposing my neck to him like an open invitation. He took it, locked his lips on the sensitive skin beneath my ear, and sucked hard leaving his mark on me, as he let go with one last thrust of his hips. His movement stilled, but he was still sheathed inside of me. He kissed the spot where he had branded me as his, leaving my body spent. "He can't hold a fucking candle to me. Now get yourself cleaned up, unless you _want_ to look thoroughly fucked for the rest of the night." With that, Carlisle left me on the balcony, naked, spent, satisfied and wondering where my self worth had gone.

I slipped the elegant dress back on. The feeling of the cold silk brushed against my heated flesh, and left my body oddly craving more. _Unbelievable_, I thought, while making sure the dress was covering all of my secret parts. There was no way I could possibly climax again without my legs feeling completely numb. As it was, they were already wobbly, making it hard for me to walk in these three-inch heels. I made my way to the restroom, hoping to get my hair and face somewhat back in order so I wouldn't look throroughly fucked. Just as I was about to pull open the door to the ladies room, someone grabbed my arm pulling me into one of the side hallways.

"What the fuck?" I said turning to Rosalie. I wondered why she had to be so damn pushy and hadn't just asked me to follow her.

"Calm down, Izzy." She purposely used my nickname knowing it would calm me down. If anybody could put me in my place, it was Rosalie. After she noticed I had relaxed a little, she finished what she wanted to say. "I just wanted to warn you that Edward is suspicious about your little side-fuck that you have going on."

I knew she was right. I'd noticed that Carlisle and I had been letting our guard down lately, and I had been meaning to mention it to him. Plus, the little stunt we just pulled didn't help the matters at hand. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but Edward had his faults too, and I felt the need to defend myself. "Whatever! I know he gets a good fuck on the side as well. Which explains all of his overtime at the office, at ungodly hours."

Rosalie held a hand up stopping me from continuing my rant, at which I just huffed in response. "I'm not picking sides here, Izzy. Even if I were to pick a side, you know it would be yours, hands down. I'm just saying, watch your back. Edward looked a little off tonight."

"Okay.," I said, a little exhausted. My head started to hurt from all of this fucking chaos. "Thanks, Rose." She pulled me into a hug, and kissed my cheek. "That's what I'm here for. Now, go do something with your face and hair, you look like you've been recently fucked."

After talking to Rosalie, I headed to the bathroom to freshen up before heading out into the main hall, with all of the other employees and their families. I was a bit apprehensive to see both Edward and Carlisle. My mind was in a steady whirlwind with everything going on around me. I took a couple of deep breaths, trying to steady the beat of my racing heart. I pushed my shoulders back, and held my head high, as I walked back into the room that held very important businessmen, with their Stepford wives on their arms. I saw Carlisle first, he was talking with Aro again. Our eyes connected for only a brief moment, he gave me a curt nod before returning all of his attention back to Aro. I quickly scanned the room looking for any sign of where Edward might be. I was so fixated on looking for him, that I didn't even feel him behind me until I heard his harsh, velvet voice in my ear, and his warm, muscular body pressed against my back. Then he said those four words that I had been dreading to hear.

"We need to talk."


End file.
